


Totally Self-Indulgent Flightrising NSFW Drabbles

by VeryMadToastMonster



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, RP Partner, Vaginal Fingering, if you read this, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMadToastMonster/pseuds/VeryMadToastMonster
Summary: RP partner if you read this, I'm sorry. To everyone else, you dragon fuckers, enjoy. You're here afterall.Chapter 1: Nightwhisper, Masturbation





	Totally Self-Indulgent Flightrising NSFW Drabbles

Nightwhisper nearly collapsed upon reaching her nest, exhausted and frustrated the the days proceedings. It hadn't necessarily been a bad day per-say, but it had certainly stretched on- hour after hour.

She loved her clan. She loved leading her clan. Yet, sometimes they acted like new hatchlings- always needing her input and care.  
Shaking her head slightly, Nightwhisper stretched out in her nest... now that she had some privacy, maybe some relaxation was in order. It had certainly been too long.

Reaching down, Nightwhisper gently rubbed her thighs, edging closer to her clit as she slowly massaged to sore muscles underneath her scales. Breathing in slowly, Nightwhisper gently rolled a single claw over her clit, sending a light burst of pleasure through her.

Oh ya, it had definitely been too long.

Removing her claw from her clit, Nightwhisper gently pushed it into her hole, clenching and unclenching it against the rim as she inserted it in and out slowly. After a moment, Nightwhisper brought the finger to her mouth and licked it, before reaching down one again.  
Running her claws against the edge for a moment, Nightwhisper sighed before slipping them inside herself, pumping slowly as a third finger rubbed against her growing bud.  
Moaning lowly, Nightwhisper rolled over to get a better angle and began fingering herself in earnest. As the sparks built up, her tail began twisting side to side, its spaded end rubbing up her side before quivering and thumping against her nest.

Circling her hips into her claws Nightwhisper began hissing through her teeth, pushing herself to her knuckles as her hole clenched pleasurable around her fingers.

"Oh!" Nightwhisper gasped lowly, as a sudden rub of her claw inside her sent a powerful spark through her nerves. Pressing her fingers against the nerve bundle again, Nightwhisper began circling the area, he toe claws clenching against the waves of pleasure that washed over her as she massaged the spot, and her clit at the same time.  
As the feeling grew, and her core was beginning to burn with a desperate hotness, Nightwhisper felt her claws beginning to move easier as her body slicked them.  
Whining into her nest, Nightwhisper redoubled her efforts, pressing into herself with abandon and circling her clit.

A desperate whine rose through her throat, and Nightwhisper buried her head into her nest to silence the sounds that came unbidden from her mouth. Screwing her eyes together tightly, Nightwhisper clenched around her fingers, finally allowing herself to focus purely on the feelings that ran through her body.

Within moments, these feeling became to much and with a muffled cry the hot coil in her belly unraveled, and a burst of slick pushed out by her fingers.  
Gasping for breath, Nightwhisper slowly pulled out her fingers and turned breathlessly in her nest, avoiding the wet spot.

High with the afterglow of her orgasm, she was out cold and snoring lightly within seconds.


End file.
